1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the driving circuit of a display element and, in particular, is suitably applied to a driving circuit for making a light emitting device emit light of brightness corresponding to gradation data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2003-316312 (see FIG. 12) as a related art are described a driving method by which a driving circuit for driving a light emitting device by a stepwise driving waveform of a combination of pulse width modulation and amplitude modulation can be constructed with ease and at low cost, and the driving circuit thereof.